Methods and devices for fastening two or more objects or two or more parts of said objects to each other are very well known in the prior art. The most popular system of this type is constituted by the so called "Velcro System", which essentially comprises a multiplicity of entangled small fibers arranged on the surface of one of the substrates, and a plurality of hooks arranged on the surface of the opposite substrate, which may be in the form of hooked filaments, loops formed with a hard fiber, clips and the like, arranged in a manner such that, when one of the substrates is pressed against the other, the hooks are trapped within the entangled fibers, thus forming a closure device which will necessitate of a predetermined tensile force to be removed from each other and being highly resistant to shearing forces applied to the assembly.
This type of closures, however, are highly degradable after applying such tensile forces repeatedly for a number of times, thus being rendered unsatisfactory after a relatively short use, unless excessively large surfaces are covered with the entangled fibers and the hooks respectively.
Consequently, the workers in the art have for long sought a closure system which, being of the same simple construction as the "Velcro System", may be long lasting and non-degradable by the repeated action of engagement and disengagement thereof. Up to the present date, however, no such system has been found.